


Pretty Brown Eyes

by salty_writer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson, M/M, There's a pool party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_writer/pseuds/salty_writer
Summary: Yamaguchi is at a pool party and Tsukki shows up





	Pretty Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the original which was posted at the tail end of 2016.  
> I definitely like this a version a lot better than what I had originally written.

Yamaguchi Tadashi - a second year in university, was at his first college pool party with beer that had been sneaked on campus. Usually he was in his dorm studying English or one of the other classes that he had decided to take up to fill up time between volleyball practices and his part time job at a local shoe store; yet somehow his energetic friend Hinata Shouyou had managed to convince him to go, promising that he would have a great time. Since joining the party he was just chilling in the pool on a plastic float, a half drank beer in hand, when there was a small commotion towards the main building to the swimming pool.  
Sitting up carefully, Tadashi looked over and saw a tall blond man who wore a condescending expression, physically looking down on the red head in front of him. Just at a glance, the brunette saw his friend try to hold back a mutual friend of theirs - Kageyama Tobio. The blond’s eyes held cold taunting humor for the men in front of him while his mouth was twisted up slightly at the corners, as if he was enjoying the reactions from Kageyama and Hinata.  
The man looked around the pool before his eyes landed on Tadashi and his cold eyes seemed to warm up at the sight of the male floating. Tadashi blushed lightly at the attention and began to move his floating device to the far end of the pool to get out safely and not interrupt the conversation that the blond, Tobio, and Shouyou were having. Once out of the pool, Yamaguchi drank the last of his beer before making his way over to his towel and a cooler that was conveniently placed next to said towel. He reached into the ice and pulled out another beer. While he opened the bottle and took a swig, Tadashi dried his hair, walking over to the trio. The three stopped talking as he approached with the beer in his hand.  
“Looks like my ride is here,” Tadashi said with a smile to Shouyou and Tobio.  
The duo groaned and glared at the blond.  
“You always steal him before he can have any real fun,” the orange haired male whined, clinging to Kageyama's arm as he was compaining. He obviously didn’t want Tadashi to leave.  
“Maybe we’d see more of him if he best friend wasn’t an ass,” Tobio muttered and crossed his arms.  
Tadashi giggled after quickly finishing his beer before the blond could take it away from him - which resulted in a tipsy Tadashi trying put on his best pout.  
“Stop trying to get him drunk and maybe I would consider it,” came the snarky response.  
“Now who sounds like a king, Tsukki~?” Tadashi asked, leaning on his friend.  
The duo snickered before Tsukishima Kei glared at them to shut up. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Kei grumbled.  
“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi said with a wide loopy smile.  
“Go get in the car,” Tsukki said with a slightly stern voice, gently pushing his best friend in the general direction of the building to leave.  
Nodding dutifully and giving the others a salute of farewell, Tadashi made his way through the building and out to Kei’s car. He opened the passenger door and climbed in, quiet giggles escaping his mouth as he did so. About two minutes later, Tsukki joined Tadashi in the car and quietly drove back to Tadashi’s dorm. By the time they got back to the dorm - Tadashi was asleep on the seat, making Kei sigh at the impending task of getting the sleeping boy up to his room.  
Getting out, the blond walked to Tadashi’s side and got him out - somehow managing to not wake up the brunette. Kei struggled to make the two flights of stairs walk to Yamaguchi's dorm; gently setting the sleeping man on his feet and opened the door to the room. Picking Yamaguchi back up, Kei made his way inside and laid the male on his bed. Once Tsukishima made sure Tadashi was in the bed comfortably, he stood up to his full height and wrote a note that the sleeping beauty would find when he woke up in the next few hours few hours. After leaving the note and the room, Kei went back to his own dorm with a small smile of his own that no one but him could interpret as pride.

  
A few hours after Tsukki left, Tadashi woke up with cotton mouth and a slight headache, but neither of those mattered when he read the note that had been set on his bedside table: “Hey there pretty brown eyes, what are you doing later tonight?”


End file.
